craftsmenandchimerasfandomcom-20200214-history
Craftsmen and Chimeras Wiki:Manual of Style
The Manual of Style is intended to lay out guidelines for the formatting and writing of pages to ensure a consistent feel across pages written by different authors. General formatting Article titles Titles should be written in sentence case, not title case. This is because it is much less cumbersome to link to articles whose titles are written in sentence case - were they written in title case, every link to an article with a multiple-word title would need to be specially formatted in order to prevent the link from using title case mid-sentence. Article body In general, a page should begin with an introduction, which should briefly summarize the significance of the page's subject. The first sentence of such an introduction should contain the page's title, which should be bolded. Section headings Section headings, like article titles, should be written in sentence case. There should never be links or any other sort of formatting in a section heading. While level-1 section headings (e.g. = Section heading =) are defined, they are used for the automatically-inserted article title. Thus, the top-level section headings in an article should be level-2 (e.g. Section heading ), and subheadings should have increasing level. Level-3 and -4 headings are also defined. Character page formatting Character pages should make use of at least one of the Character bio and Character sheet templates. If both are used, only the first needs to have an image, but both may. Character pages should contain biographical information first - thus, the Character bio template should precede the Character sheet template if both are present - and sections detailing the character's life story, personality, etc. should precede sections detailing the character's equipment and abilities. All abilities should be listed under a single level-2 "Abilities" section, and may be listed without sections. If sections are used, they should be in the following order, omitting any headings that would not contain any abilities: # Race features # Religious features # Class features # Level 1 # Level 2, etc. Abilities * Title: An ability's title should be given in title case. * Subtitle should be ** Combat abilities: Attack, Passive, Utility, Class feature, Race feature, Religious feature ** Noncombat abilities: Passive, Utility, Race feature, Religious feature, or the name of a profession * Flavor text should never be omitted, and should describe the ability using non-technical terms. ** All flavor text should be contained in the flavor text field except where it provides necessary clarification, in which case it should be as concise as possible. * All relevant keywords should be specified. * The action type should be ** Combat abilities: full action, standard action, move action, minor action, free action, immediate action, or immediate reaction ** Noncombat abilities: interpersonality, trickery, survival, education, or the name of a profession * A trigger should be specified if and only if an ability is an immediate action or an immediate reaction if the ability is a combat ability. If the ability is a noncombat ability, it may be specified to give the necessary requirements for the ability's use. * The target field, if applicable, should be as concise as possible. For combat abilities, it should refer to a combat entity in general as a combat entity, an enemy combat entity as a foe, an allied combat entity as an ally, and the ability's user as self. For noncombat abilities, the target should generally be referred to as an opponent. * The attack should generally be ** Combat abilities: Power, Might, Prowess, Cunning, Strength, Dexterity, Intelligence, or Weapon ** Noncombat abilities: Interpersonality, Trickery, Survival, Education, or the name of a profession ** Modifiers such as (+/-)X may also be used. * The defense should generally be ** Combat abilities: Armor, Fortitude, Reflex, Willpower, or Difficulty ** Noncombat abilities: Interpersonality, Trickery, Survival, Education, Difficulty, or the name of a profession ** Modifiers such as (+/-)X may also be used. * The effect and all note rows should begin with a bolded word followed by a colon (:). Common such words are effect, hit, solid hit, critical hit, miss, note, success, and failure. Universes This wiki is home to articles pertaining not only to the Panoulis universe, but other universes as well. Universe namespaces Each universe excepting Panoulis should have all of its articles placed in a unique namespace so that two universes may have an article with the same pagename without the need for collision handling. This greatly simplifies the process of adding a new article to the wiki. If, for example, you wanted to write about the Inquisitors of the Dreams of Heaven universe, you would create the page Dreams of Heaven/Inquisitors, instead of creating the Inquisitors page (which would imply that the article pertains to the Panoulis universe). The ns template simplifies inter-universe linking. Because it is more concise and readable than the normal method of linking to other pages within a universe, it should be used wherever applicable. Rulebook formatting